ouat_sisters_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Zelena
Zelena 'is the wicked witch of the west and the main antagonist of ''Wicked Souls. '' ☀Zelena was concieved through Cora and a gardner named Jonathan and later met her half-sister Regina. Early life Zelena's parents first meet at a tavern. Jonathan poses as a prince and proposed to Cora. After Cora was caught being pregnant, Leopold broke off their engagement and Cora gave birth to her daughter in the village. Unable to support a child, Cora gave up her baby up by abandoning her in the woods. Zelena was later found by an unnamed couple. The mother was blinded by their adopted daughter's magical ability. After her mother's death, Zelena had to deal with an emotionally abusive father and ran away from home. Around twelve years old, Zelena uses magic to do her chores. Her adopted father grows angered to learn that she uses magic and is about to abuse her until Zelena's birth mother, Cora shows up, offering to take her to the Enchanted Forest. There, Zelena goesto heal her half-sister. Both girls play with each other and later learn that they are indeed sisters. However, fearing Zelena will ruin Regina's chance of being queen, Cora forces her daughters to drink forgetful potions. At that moment, Zelena is sent back to Oz as if nothing ever happened. Becoming the Wicked Witch of the West After her father yells at her for using magic and that she is not his daughter, Zelena disowns herself from ehr father, putting on a face and confronts the Wizard of Oz. She asks him for advise, who sent her to teh Enchanted Forest, where she learns that she has a half-sister named Regina. Zelena grows enraged and is sent to Zelena shows herself to Rumplestiltskin, who later teaches her magic. Zelena is enraged when she learn her younger sister was still Ruplestiltskin's favored student and is still teaching her. Zelena then returns back to Oz, where she exposes the Wizard for who he truly is: a fraud. In retrubutiton for the deception, Zelena turns him into a flying monkey, vowing to destroy Regina if its the last thing she does. Sometime over the course in Oz, Glinda invites Zelena to come join their circle of "sisters" along with the Witch of the East and the Withc of the North. However, when Dorothy Glae arives in Kansas, Zelena starts turning green again. After realizing that Dorothy will be out of her way, Zelena banishes Glinda to the Enchanted FOrest and takes over control of Oz. Many years later, Dorothy returns to Oz in order to bring down Zelena. During this time, she meets Hades the Lord of the Dead after scareing off the Munchkins. The romance between them blossoms, but Zelena cannot let him love her, in fear that her revenge will never be completed. Zelena sends him away, warning him to never show his face to her again. . Appearances ''Wicked Souls Zelena first appears in this book, Wicked Souls. Before the curse started, Regina and Zelena are in a sibling rivalry after Zelena stopped Regina from poisoning herself with a sleeping curse. She vows to destroy Regina's happiness if it isn't the last thing she does. For unknown reasons, Zelena wants Snow White's unborn baby. A year after the first curse was truly broken, Snow and Charming (and Queen Regina) planned on using the Dark Curse to get to their daughters, Emma Swan and Maddie Parker, both of whom whose magic is the strongest and lightest magic able to defeat Zelena. Somehow Zelena learned of their plot and added a memory potion for what happened the past year, so they'll never be able to defeat her. She also has kept Gold as a slave of her own, controlling him with the Dark One's dagger. She later poses as a midwife to get close to Mary Margaret again, vowing to take the baby for herself. Maddie has her suspicions of the woman when she first meets Zelena, but keeps it to herself. Personality Zelena was once a kind-hearted individual who cared for her family and was very friendly. As a young teenager, she is close with her sister Regina when they were children. However, after meeting her biological mother and sister, her memories of them were erased. As Zelena grew older, she grew more angry at her adoptive father. After calling her a wtich, Zelena immediatelyw as desperate to search for her real family. At first, Zelena is happy to learn of her new family, but after learning why her mother never kept her, Zelena grew embittered and quick with envy when she learned that Rumplestiltskin no longer took interest in her. It took Zelena as far to become a murderer. For a short time, Zelena lost envy with Regina and was focused on using her powers for good and taking up responsibility as the Witch of the West. However, her envy was replaced with her jealousy towards Dorothy. It can be easily assumed that Zelena is one of those people who are just embittered with envy. Another moment she was in love was when she met Hades, the Lord of the Dead,but she isn't entirely trustful of those around her, mostly because Zelena rejected his love for her. Zelena also has cold intentions. One, she caused the death of Neal Cassidy, which caused Emma Swan to hate her completely. She also once imprisoned Mr. Gold and Maddie Parker together and mocked them for their pain. However, Zelena is not a complete monster. For she has some glints of humanity left in her. After having her child, Robin, Zelena tries to change for the best of her and is even motherly towards Roland, by giving him a hug and promising to come so Rolan d can see his baby sister. Also one of the reasons why she held Toto hostage was to get back the silver slippers so she could get back to her daughter, once again showing the love for her child. Zelena's love for Regina returns when their memories are restored. Powers and abilities Zelena by far is one of the most powerful witches on Once Upon a Time, having displaying magic at an early age since the day she was a baby. She has dabbled in the dark crafts. Zelena has the ability to teleport anywhere in a puff of green smoke. She can sometimes use pyrokinesis to create flames or candle. She also fires green fireballs in her hand whenever she can. She can also transform people and objects into other ideas, mostly turning people into flying monkeys. Zelena also enchanted her heart so no dark sorcerers can take it. She aslo has healing abilities, but all she could do was turn Maddie's broken ankle when they landed into a sprain instead. She also used her healing abilities when Regin a as a child was injured when she touched her mother's wand. Weaknesses While a powerful witch, Zelena is constructed to a few laws. Most notably, the Laws of Magic. In other words, Zelena cannot bring people back from the dead, force someone to fall in love or create time spells. However, Zelena was able to do the time travel spell. Whenever magic is teathered to the Olympian Crystal, Zelena cannot control her magic properly. Another weakness are her sister, Regina and her daughter Robin. Relationships Queen Regina/Regina Mills ''Main article: Zelena and Regina '